Compensación
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Han pasado varios dias, pero a Gokudera parece molestarle algo. Tal vez ahora no sirva de nada consolar a cierto pelinegro, pero dejarse querer un poco por él podría servir como compensación... al menos sólo un poco.


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, sólo los uso para mi placer particular, aunque espere causároslo también a vosotros xD **

**La pareja yaoi que hacen Yamamoto y Gokudera me encanta, así que aunque mis historias de ellos por el momento no sean muy largas, contando ésta, me alegra que os toméis vuestro tiempo para leerlas, muchas gracias :))**

Gokudera Hayato estaba sentado debajo de un cerezo aquel día, leyendo un libro sobre una temática complicada que nadie más en ese instituto, salvo Reborn, claro, si se enconcontraba por un casual por allí, podría llegar a comprender. Escuchaba de lejos los gritos eufóricos de todos aquellos chicos que estaban entrenando con sus respectivos clubes, y sin duda alguna se dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Porque entre todos aquellos idiotas del deporte estaba su idiota favorito.

-Gokudera.- Pronunció su nombre con suavidad, mientras se ponía la bolsa de deportes al hombreo contrario y la curiosidad por saber a qué venía la presencia del bombardero en aquel lugar lo asltaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Aunque tenía una sornisa tonta en sus labios, señal de que el hecho de que su propia voluntad lo hubiera llevado allí lo hacía a él, Yamamoto Takeshi, infinitamente feliz.

-Sólo pensé en leer un rato, no me planteé el lugar.- Mintió él. El pelinegro supo enseguida que no se trataba de eso, y que jamás podría sacarle al Guardián de la Tormenta el verdadero motivo por el cual lo había encontrado allí, leyendo, provocando en él una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

Gokudera se quito las gafas y lo miró de reojo, algo enfadado por dejarse ver de ese modo. Sin duda no podía ser bueno del todo, aquel chico. Siempre habia pensado que su inmensa despreocupación los llevaría algún día, a él y a toda la Vongola, al más trágico de los finales.

-¿No has venido expresamente para verme?

Ambos se pusieron a andar, mientras el pelinegro recibía un par de insultos y una contundente negativa por parte del chico. Y aquello lo desanimaba, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba estar junto a él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaban ni Tsuna, ni Haru, ni Lambo, ni nadie.

-¿Y tu qué? ¿Dejarás de mirarme algún día?

-¿Eh? ¿Te estaba mirando?- El pelinegro sonrió.- Supongo que no puedo evitarlo.- Y acto seguido recibió un golpe en su cabeza. Soltó una risa nerviosa, pero tranquila a la vez, mientras lo veía alejarse. Se preguntaba constantemente cuáles eran los motivos por los que podía tener la oportunidad de salir con alguien como Gokudera, y nunca encontraba respuestas.

Éste se paró a mitad del camino y se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí parado todo el tiempo?

-Oh, lo siento. Ja, ja, ja...- Pronto regresó a su lado, caminando juntos hacia algún lugar. Habia muchas cosas que habian sucedido desde que regresaron del futuro. Entre ellas un muy bello gesto por parte del pelinegro, que le habia confesado a Hayato sus sentimientos, y aunque en un principio éste no le hubiera correspondido, no desesperó y fue el mismo Gokudera el que acudió a él pasados pocos días.

De su regreso del futuro habian pasado, por cierto, casi tres semanas.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Yamamoto se había dado cuenta de que estaban caminando en una dirección en concreto, pero no se había parado a pensar hacia dónde hasta ese momento. Que él lo llamara idiota se habia vuelto algo muy común entre ellos.

Gokudera sacó las llaves de un bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su departamento, mientras dejaba la bolsa a un lado y esperaba a que su acompañante entrara para cerrarla.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Ah... no hagas tantas preguntas, ¿quieres?- Se rascó la cabeza. Cuando se fijó en él, Takeshi pudo comprobar que estaba bastante más rojo de lo usual, cuando se quedaban a solas. Y aquello le revolvía algo en su interior, una oleada de calor lo sacudía, como había sucedido cuando lo vió recostado bajo ese árbol, leyendo tan apaciblemente. Le robaba el corazón sin siquiera planteárselo.

Tras un par de intentos de decir algo, el peligris se dirigió hacia el salón. Yamamoto lo siguió con confusión, notando como incluso de espaldas parecía estar rojo. Era adorable, a ese paso no podría evitar darle un abrazo y recibir un buen golpe a cambio.

-Y-yo...- Comenzó a tartamudear. Se resistiría sólo para escuchar lo que quisiera decir.- Cuando supiste eso de tu p-padre, y-yo...- Se refería al hecho de que su padre estuvo muerto en el futuro. Yamamoto estaba algo confundido.- Y-yo q-quise animarte... p-pero...- Sin duda le costaba decír todo aquello y tragarse su orgullo por él. Aunque eso sólo ya era un gran detalle.

Continuó tratando de decir algunas cosas, aunque no fueran del todo entendibles.

-Gokudera.- Lo llamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte por la espalda.- Te quiero.- El peligris no intentó zafarse de él o insultarle como de costumbre. Yamamoto se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba al lado de ellos, aún abrazando a su más preciada joya, y alzando su cabeza para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

Él no dijo nada. Yamamoto tampoco; sabía que si le permitía estar de ese modo era algo así como una compensación, algo para animarle, aunque el asunto de su padre ya se hubiera solucionado y aquello no hiciera verdadera falta.

-Yamamoto.- Lo llamó. El nombrado lo miró con una sonrisa boba en sus labios, por la nula distancia que habia entre ellos, y deseando que de su boca saliera algo como un "te quiero".- Mañana te esperaré a la salida.

Y de nuevo, levantando su cabeza le dió un suave beso. Dios, ¿cómo era posible querer tanto a una persona? Y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Hagámoslo un día de estos.- Soltó el pelinegro de la nada. Pensó que aquel atrevimiento merecía como mínimo un par de golpes bien dados, pero el silencio de su pareja le indicó que estaba bien. Que no importaba y que, por tanto, lo harían un día de esos.

Era como un "te quiero" pronunciado de forma extraña.


End file.
